Wish me Away
by Greece-nekococo
Summary: What happens when Toby wishes his sister away? Toby X Jareth don't like. don't read!
1. The Begining

I'm sure that there are a million fics out there that are just like this one. I'm writing this to shake off my writers block so forgive me if it's bad. :D

Wish me Away

Labyrinth

Chapter 1

It was a dark night and Toby was getting really tired. The eleven year old boy got up and ran to the door when he heard the lock click. He was then greeted by his dear older sister, Sarah.

"Sarah!" He grinned from ear to ear and embraced her the second he saw her. He went on to tell Sarah about how much he missed her since her last visit.

"I've missed you too", she smiled at him brightly.

"Sarah, why can't you live with us anymore? We all miss you soo much!" Toby said grabbing onto her pants and puffing out his cheeks.

She laughed at the sight of him, "Toby. You know that I can't live here anymore, I'm twenty-six. That's way too old to still be living with mom and dad!"

"Well you could at least visit home more often", he pouted. He grabbed hold of her wrist and started pulling her op the stairs. He stopped when they got to his room.

"You know kiddo; you could have gone to bed. I know for a fact that it's way past your bedtime. I'm staying for a whole month. There's no hurry to spend time with me." She picked him up, "Come on; your going to bed weather you like it or not."

"Sarah! No! I want to spend time with you!" He tried to slip from her grip.

She deposited him on the bed, "Go to sleep, or I'll drive back home right now!"

That sobered him ok because he crawled under the covers immediately and closed his eyes. They exchanged 'good nights' and 'I love yous'. Sarah began to wonder the halls, it was almost like reliving memories, and she smiled to herself.

She was completely out of it when she looked out one of the windows to see a white owl perches on the branch of they're tree. It almost looked like it was smiling. Her eyes widened and she ran over and threw the curtains closed. Sarah almost screamed when she heard HIS voice whisper in her ear, "ask and the child will be taken…."


	2. My Dear

Wish me Away

Labyrinth

Chapter 2

When Sarah walked into her room she saw the man that she never wanted to see again. He looked up at her with a smirk clearly present on his face.

"Hello puppet", he said playfully to her. His smirk widened when she looked at him as if he were the most evil thing to ever walk the earth.

"You have no power over me", she said so quietly it came out a whisper.

He tilted his head to the side contemplating the statement, "yes, maybe I don't over you, but how about your dear little brother?" The girl paled considerably and growled out, "Don't you **dare** touch Toby!"

He chuckled at her, glad that he struck a nerve. "Let's go ask him how he feels about being wished away." He suddenly vanished. Sarah took off down the hall and practically broke Toby's door off its hinges.

Jareth gently woke the boy, "Hello Toby. Your sister and I have something that we want to talk to you about." Just then Sarah arrived in a storm.

He smiled at her, "would you like me to tell my side, or would you like to tell him the story?"

"Tell me what?" Toby asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just for the record, I hate you", she growled at him.

Jareth held his hands in front of himself and smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sarah quickly told Toby the story of her wishing him away to The Goblin King. When she had finished telling her tale, the boy just stared at her for several minutes.

Finally he whispered, "You wished me away?"

She looked at his miserably, "Yes, I did. I have regretted it everyday and I love you soo much."

The single tear that streamed down his face escaped the notice of the girl, but the king noticed it.

"I wish the goblins would take you away right now", Toby whispered as tears began freely flowing down his face.

The Goblin King's face lit up with an evil smirk, "as you wish, my dear Toby" and with that, Sarah vanished and The Goblin King sat next to the boy and hugged him closely to his chest.


	3. What I want is you

Wish me Away

Labyrinth

Chapter 3

Five years have passed since the disappearance of Sarah. They declared her dead after 3 weeks of searching. Toby has tried to erase Sarah from his memories. But, no matter what he does, she's still there. He eventually gave up trying to forget her and decided to believe that she died. He never saw the man from that night again, so he decided that he must not have existed.

Toby's parents insisted that they must do spring cleaning so he grudgingly accepted cleaning the attic so he could pretend to work and actually catch a nap. He was trying to find his was around in the apparent dark when he bumped a box that fell our spilling its contents all out the attic floor.

"Crap", the teen mumbled to himself. He reached down and picked up the worn book that had fallen at his feet. 'The Labyrinth', he read the title to himself. Sound's like a good distraction he thought sneaking into his room with the book.

A few hours later he came out of his room with the book. He found his mother in the kitchen. "Mom, where did we get this book?"

She looked over at him with a strange look on her face. "Sarah used to read to you from that book every night. It was both of your favorites."

Toby slowly paled and walked out side without saying another word to her. He ran and ran until he found himself at the park where Sarah used to practice her plays at.

The man from that night soo many years ago, he's The Goblin King. He took me for my sister, and he took her for me. If he's evil, then why did he hold me the entire night while I cried? His thoughts traveled a by at a million hours per minute.

"Goblin King! Show yourself!" He shouted to the sky. He collapsed into the grass angrily. Then he was suddenly struck with an idea.

"I wish that The Goblin King would return my sister right now", he said waiting eagerly. Said man suddenly appeared before the boy with a smirk on his lips. "Y-you're the Goblin King….." He trailed off nervously.

"Hello Toby", the man said with a smile.

"Please, return my sister to me. I'm so sorry for wishing her away. Please bring her back…" He said sadly.

"What's said is said. I'll have no take backs. However I do take trades, and there is something I'd much rather have then her." The Goblin King's grin widened as he spoke.

Toby's eye's widened, "What could possibly I have that you want? You're a king for Christ's sake! I don't care what you want. You can have it! Just let Sarah go."

The king grinned deviously, "Well, if that's how you feel about it…" He transported the two of them into his thrown room and reached over and grabbed a crystal off his thrown. He tossed it to the floor and Sarah, a few years older, suddenly appeared before them. Then just like that, the king snapped his fingers and she was back in the human realm.

Toby smiled at her before she disappeared. "Ok, what is it you want?"

Jareth smile from ear to ear, "Oh Toby, what I want is you!" He leaned forward and kisses Toby softly on the lips.


	4. Answer Me

Wish me Away

Labyrinth

Chapter 4

When Jareth released Toby from the kiss the boy was panting and looking up at him like he'd just grown another head. A silence descended upon the two; the teen looking very confused and upset while a certain Goblin King looked as though he'd never been happier. Then said man began to softly hum Toby's lullaby.

Toby's eyes widened slightly at the familiar tune and he unconsciously began to sing the words to it. Jareth smiled at him, "You have a wonderful voice Toby."

Toby then realized that he'd been singing and blushed slightly at the comment because Sarah used to tell him the same thing. He blushed even deeper, "Why did you kiss me?" Jareth smirked and sat down in him throne pulling Toby along with him, Toby , much to his protest, wound up sitting on the older man's lap. Toby tried to hide his blush, "Answer my question old man."

Jareth fated being shot with an arrow and faked being upset, "How your word's cut me Toby!" Then a smirk broke out across his face, "Why do you think that I would kiss you Toby? The answer is obvious and you know it, so don't bother asking." Toby reddened exponentially.

Toby muttered out, "…. You….. Like….. Me….?" Jareth's smirk widened and he snaked his arms around Toby's waist. Jareth started kissing young Toby's neck while the teen squirmed uncomfortably.

"I wouldn't say like….. It's more of a love. An unhealthy obsession, if you will." Jareth smirked widened more than one would think to be possible when he saw Toby blush even deeper at the comment. Toby tried to squirm out of Jareth's grip but he simply held onto Toby tighter.

"S-stop! I-I've never done this kind of thing before! I don't even know you!" Toby said pushing weekly against the slightly amused man. The man just pinned Toby's wrists so he could no longer struggle.

He smirked at him, "Of coarse you know me, I have been raising you from the sidelines since you were an infant. Even time you were lonely, or sad, or scared, I was there. The 'imaginary friend' that you had as a child? That was me, shrouded by magic so I could be close to you and make sure that you were always happy."

Toby just stared at him, "That was you….?" Instead of answering the King just went back to nipping and sucking on the crook in Toby's neck. The teen elicited low moans and was panting slightly.

Suddenly the contact stopped all together and the Goblin King sighed, "It's late and I don't want to force my love on you so suddenly so I'll allow you to retire for the night." He stood and took Toby's hand. He began leading the boy to his new bedroom and kissed him at the doorway before leaving the teen to retire to his own bedroom.

He lay down in his bed that night with a smirk evident on his face as he recalled how well his Toby put up with being licked and touched by a man that he'd just come to know. That night the king found himself fighting the unbearable urge to sneak into Toby's room and take him right then and there.

Alright guy! Considering I was going to make this end after 3 chapters I now feel the need to actually finish the story even though practically no one reads it. But that's ok! Its out there and always will be for anyone who want to read it. But it would help me update more if the people who do read it would review for me…: D. Hmmmm it has occurred to me that this will probably end up as M instead of T so be prepared….


	5. Why Do I Like It?

Wish me Away Chapter 5

The Goblin King awoke to a very timid knock on his door. He managed to groan out a weak 'its open'. A small goblin came in nervously fidgeting. Jareth sat up running a hand through his messy locks, "what do you want so early in the morning?"

The goblin seemed to grow even more uncomfortable, "T-The boy, sire.."

"Yes? What about my dear Toby?" Jareth was growing very impatient with this current situation. "Spit it out."

The goblin quickly sputtered out, "Th-The boy.. He's not in his room.. No one can find him.." With that the goblin quickly hurried out of the room knowing the King was about to get very angry. As he exited the room the Goblin Kind practically oozed rage. Where was his Toby? He quickly made a crystal orb appear and searched his kingdom for his beloved Toby. He found Toby wandering the streets of the goblin city trying to find he way out of Jareth's kingdom. The King sighed with a smile, at least he now know Toby was so inept at his Labyrinth that he wont be able to run away.

Jareth dressed quickly in one of his ridiculously intricate but beautiful outfits, never once taking his eyes off the orb housing his lovely. He proceeded to flash to the location Toby was currently in, about three feet directly in front of Toby for that matter.

Toby suddenly noticed the man that appeared directly in front of him and jumped but frightened, managing to fall back directly onto his rear. "Ah! What the hell do you think you're doing poofing where I'm trying to walk? You a-" Toby suddenly shut up when he noticed that he had not, in fact, bumped into some random jerk, but into a very irritated looking Goblin King. He stood there with his hands on his hips tapping his foot on the ground looking down at him.

"May I ask what you think you're doing Puppet? I didn't tell you that you leave, and I know you're not 'exploring', like you planned on using as your excuse since you got caught." Toby stood,well sat there, gaping What? He can ready minds! The Goblin King chuckled and scooped Toby up, "No Toby, I cannot read minds, I can just read you like a book." He then planted kiss on Toby's lips. "Now how about you tell me the real reason you're out here? You know as well as anyone that you can't simply get out of my Labyrinth"

Toby sighed and squirmed in the Goblin King's grasp, "Wo-Would you put me down already..?"

Jareth pinned the boy as he had last night, "No, I don't think I care to. Now stop avoiding my questions."

Toby blushed a light shade of pink at being restrained, "I-I want to go home.. I.. miss Sarah.." He looked down avoiding the King's gaze, nibbling his lip nervous for the King's response.

Unable to help himself he grinned, his little Toby was just too cute! He'd completely disregarded everything the boy had said, instead watching Toby's darling little discomforts. He started kissing along Toby's neck down to his collarbone. "My beautiful darling Toby.. You are just too cute for your own good.." Toby gasped and blushes deeper, struggling uselessly to get away from the touch.

The King soon found his hands wandering his pets chest under his shirt. He stopped to fondle a already hard nipple. "Mmm, Toby what cute nipples you have.." Jareth suddenly flashes them back to his room where he deposited Toby on the bed.

Said boy automatically started thrashing around, "Ge-Get away from me you fucking perv...!" Toby reached up and slapped him straight across his face, pulled down his shirt, and run out of the room.

The Goblin King stood there stunned, not so much mad but shocked all the same. Surely Toby didn't hate it as much as he let on, the King could see his half hard member through his jeans after all! He sighed and laid in bed, perhaps he'd know what to do after a nap. He quickly dozed off hoping none of his annoying servants would pester him.

Toby, meanwhile, stood in his own room pressed up against the door in a futile attempt to keep out the King should he follow. The boy shook slightly from what he was sure was fear. The fucker had tried molesting him..! But... then.. why did he like it..?


	6. The Dream Maze

Okay guys! I'm back! With updates! *incert gasps* OMG SHE'S ACTUALLY UPDATING? Yes my smart-assed lovelies I'm back with updates! You heard right! As always reviews are loved, flames are reported! Love you guys :D now you all can review!

Wish Me Away

Chapter 6

Jerrith opened his eyes. He was in his beloved Labyrinth. Only, this Labyrinth was not his. This was in decay. The walls were cracked and crumbled and the sky had very angry looking storm clouds looming overhead. The king knew as well as any king before him if the weather was not kept in check the Labyrinth was very likely to flood. This world he was in was concerning him greatly.

He wandered for a while, looking to see if he could find any runner or even goblins. He saw a girl quickly run past, seeming ti not notice him. "Wait! You there! What is going on?" He shouted after her and she turned around to look at him questioningly. She suddenly raised a gun he didn't notice she'd been holding and aimed it at his face.

"Get any closer to me and I'll blow your brains out", she told him in a calm and even voice. He simply raised his hands to show he meant no harm. He knew there was no risk of him dying, the Goblin King is only able to die when he so wishes, but he'd been shot before and didn't enjoy the feeling.

"I just want to know what's going on. Why does the Labyrinth look like this? What are the rules here?"

She seemed taken aback by the question, "This is how it's looked since I got here. I don't know why I'm even here. I didn't wish anyone away like the girl in the book did. I just started coming here in my dreams. We all did."

Jerrith interrupted her, "There are others you say?" she gave him a nod. "And you only come here in your dreams?" He took a moment to ponder this. "Young lady, this is not the Labyrith. I can assure you that. I do not know what is going on here but I will make sure to resolve this problem."

The girl just nodded again and the word started growing fuzzy and ultimately faded to black as he woke up. He considered that that might have just been a dream but had a bad feeling he couldn't shake. He just shook his head, a nap to clean my thoughts indeed. The nap just left me with even more questions then before.

He had a goblin deliver the message to Toby that he could do as he wished with the night. He wouldn't be able to attend to him, seeing as he had a very urgent matter to deal with. He immediately went to his study, were all his books, scrolls, and scriptures were held and set to work in his research. He spent the entire night searching for his answer but could find nothing but an extremely old text that vaguely mentioned a dream labyrinth.

He sent a goblin to bring his mother to the palace. Hopefully she would know something he did not, he thought tiredly. He groggily got up and went to Toby's room to check up on him before finally retiring. He silently opened the door and walked in, over to the bed. Toby's so adorable, he smiled to himself, he has such a soft expression while he sleeps. Like a little innocent cherub. His smile widened and he chuckled softly before taking off his boots and cape. He then carefully got into bed behind his dear Toby and held him close against his chest.

The teen stirred slightly but sighed softly and mumbled something incoherent. Jerrith smiled to himself. If Toby would just let him sleep holding him maybe he would agree to take this slow. That would be best for the boy anyway. He needed to learn to love him, not just lust for him. He yawned softly and burred his face into Toby's hair before drifting off into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

Okay guys! If this chapter is really bad feel free to tell me because I'm writing at 3:51 in the morning and I'm fricking tired okay? So don't for telling me if it's bad. I hope that you enjoyed it' I'll hopefully have more up tomorrow or in the next few days. Love you guys!


End file.
